thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nora
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Nora is a Reaper of The Reaper's Game. Ultimate book ninja, a tiny ferret noise that can hit hard, and secret suppliers of sharpies to Blake Appearance She has short dark brown hair that's kinda messy and dark brown eyes too. Just a normal peep with reaper wings. Nora usually have a bookbag on her at all time, using it as hammer space for her books. Carries one or more dictionary in case of an emergency. She used to dress in reaper hoodie for her first two week of game before switching out to something more formal to look a bit more mature. And so V doesn't pull the hood down over her face. Personality Current Personality Nora often plays different roles depending on her interactions and feelings. As a support reaper she's often mature, thoughtful, and was willing to explain things to new players and reapers. She tends to be patient with everyone and give them a chance, and is not too concerned about a lot of things. It's very rare to get on her bad side as she tends to forgive easily. However Nora still have a mischievous personality, ranging from egging Blake on with drawing sharpie on sleeping people's faces, to egging him and Miira to burn Austin's shop down, to sneaking some chocolate covered cricket to Maui to place in Trick's coffee, to encouraging players to pick on V, to making players perform embarrassing things in exchange for wall removal. She'll still claim innocence with a straight face. Despite her maturity, she still have a short temper and impulsive nature. Additionally she has a I can handle myself attitude. And reject any attempt of comfort or protection or 'coddling' as she see it. Her coping methods are rather unhealthy since she copes by rejecting the fact that the situation has happens. And would instead pretends that it did not, and reject all attempts of conversation about it. Despite her negative traits, she has actually improved as a person, especially after Week 5.Nora had started to lighten up, and stop using books as often to escape from uncomfortable situation. She had acknowledged herself as a coward for choosing reaperhood over life because she didn't want to see Sheba. She keeps telling herself she will see Sheba and make up, but in the end she didn't do anything until Sheba show up in Week 9. Her hobbies tend to be reading, baking, and thinking of embarrassing walls for the Players. History Pre-Shibuya Childhood: Nora actually doesn’t remember ever meeting her parents. Apparently there was a situation when she was two and her aunt and uncle step in and took her away from them for her safety. While her aunt and uncle eventually explain the situation, she was not to have any contact with her bio parents. All she knew is about them is their name. It was not until she met a family friend, and discovered a few more stories, that resulted in her not caring about them at all. Additionally the only contact Nora has with her parents are personal birthday cards, if her parents remember to send them. But it was always signed by one person for both of them. Usually just her mother. The only time she came close to meeting them was when after school on her 13th birthday she went home later that night and was browsing her bookshelves for a bedtime story when she spotted a new book that she certainly didn’t bought. And neither had her uncle or aunt mentioned it. In it was a happy birthday card unsigned. It didn’t take any genius to realize her parents must have visit her uncle and aunt, and it was more than possible that her mom or dad asked to look in her room to see how her daughter is doing. Then they left before she came home. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. On one hand her aunt and uncle didn’t mention it, and that whoever left this note behind must be her parents, but on the other hand, given that her uncle and aunt rescued her so it was obvious her parents weren’t considered safe at some point if her guardians still won’t let her meet them and threw them out before the meeting can happen. Nora's Death She had a huge fight with Sheba one day over the risks Sheba was taking in order to secure the winning photograph (in her opinion) for a magazine, except Sheba didn't see it as a risk and instead see Nora as trying to undermine her, and a coward for not taking the risk. It was a long and dreadful fight, and Nora ran off with another friend to avoid Sheba for the next few days. A couple of weeks into their fight, Nora was killed with her friend in a motorcycle accident, and entered the reaper game in Kyoto. Kyoto's Reaper Game has a devastating impact on Nora. Thanks to the nature of the game, it serves to encourage her to keep running, and trust no one but her partner if only because if her partner dies, she dies, and vice versa. Nora did win her reaper game. However she was too scared to face Sheba, after their fight and the drama that ensue from it. Not only that, but she also doesn't expect Sheba to forgive her since she knew what a stubborn person Sheba can be. Playing a Game in Kyoto only serve escalate her fears and mistrusts, she was not very confident in having a better life if she chose her RG life instead of the Reaper life. She didn't see much of a future for herself if she had came back to life. She was still in that, what should I focus on? phrase. She didn't even know what college she wants to go to after high school. All she knows was that she want to run a bookstore or a library. Reaper sounds a lot more comfortable than dealing with the stress from her RG life. So she chose Reaperhood over coming back to life. Arrival to Shibuya and Post-Shibuya Unfortunately, or fortunately for Nora, Kyoto was full with enough reapers at the time of Nora's reaperhood. So the Kyoto's Conductor of that time simply decided to send Nora over to Shibuya, and let them train her. Except he forgot (or was too lazy) to add a note to Nora's transfer paper stating she still need reaper training. So Nora arrived to Shibuya a month before the Week 5 Game with only the knowledge of how to fly. Eventually after a few weeks in Shibuya's reaper game, she has mostly matured and her goals has settle down enough for her to pursue dip her toes in business classes in college classes illegally, (in other words, hang out in the UG and listen to the lesson) in hope of owning her own bakery/bookstore hybrid. Due to the overwhelming stress of college class and the lack of actual interaction and participation with the class, Nora decided to use a different method and chose to work in a sweet shop for someone and learned all she can before she owns her own shop, Taboo Sweets. Reaperhood Nora join Shibuya in week five as a support reaper. And never changed to active since then. She still recalled 2 near erasure, where her first week she almost erased a player pair almost into Day 3. ((Self stun) And the other week when she almost erased another one on the 6th day before she felt sorry for that player and let their partner join. Surprisingly she refuse to take it as a sign of being an active instead. She still vaguely recall her memories of being erased in Week 5 and hated it. Week 13 was the first time she erased someone and was devastated about it. She's definitely one of the older reapers in Shibuya, and she's starting to feel rather self conscious about it. Week 10 was her 5th week as a support and she's still going strong. Noise Form Lucus Ictis - An european polecat noise form. 2'4" long (including tail) and 1'4" (height) Nora never had a chance to use her noise form until week 10. And despite being a slightly bigger polecat than average, she does a good job packing a tackle. She is also able to still fling books in her noise form. Nora still stubbornly save up RP to activate her book bonk ability because books are her good luck charm and she was named Book Ninja for a reason (like attacking for 99 out of 100, proudest moment of her life). General Nora is a support reaper in Shibuya for three years. Currently she's the second oldest reaper to still remain in Shibuya. She was a reaper during Trick's time, and is currently living through Kei's rules. Currently she is single and asexual. Not inclined toward having a more intimate relationship with other people due to her insecurities and traumas. Additionally one of her trauma was a memory of being erased so she cannot stand people treating erasure so lightly. She has gone thorough a lot, seen a lot of shit going down and is currently owning her own shop. She loves drake noises, corehog are a close second. Have absolutely no interest in being anything other than a support. Officer? Are you kidding me? That's a lot of work. She tends to be overprotective of her friends. But despite being protected or coddled herself. Will resist comfort and leave. Despite how small she is, she will fight viciously and will heck you up and win. She is only afraid of erasures and getting into trouble with her friends. (Interestingly enough, bad temper can sometimes scare her depending on the situation) She is the type to know almost everything about Shibuya thanks to her activeness. Relationships Taylor She was a player when Nora first joined Shibuya, and Nora was devastated when Taylor was erased. So much Truth or Dare memories. Fortunately Taylor came back to life at day 7 of Week 5. Gave Nora a heart attack when she died again a couple game later. Is one of Nora's closest friend, and someone Nora will listen to even when upset. V Nora met him at Week 8, and somehow, friendship happens, and she consider him another one of her closest friend. Their friendship, is definitely not the norms. Their interactions feels more of an attempt to torture the other. Somehow, despite everything, they do have their serious moment, and additionally Nora trusts and values V's opinions, despite how they interact with each other. Tends to describe him as an old man. Also starting to develop a habit to hang from V whenever possible, just to annoy him. The two are going to end up being the death of each other. Nora would kill for V if he ask her to. = Blake He's a dork, but Nora enjoy his company because how else can she create more chaos without him? Plus he's a means for Nora to get back at V by drugging him with catnip. Nora is Blake's constant supplies for sharpie. They caused so much chaos together. In addition to that Blake and Miira are often Nora's allies, they were supposed to be her minions but unfortunately Grizz likes to bribe them to his side. Miira A player who came back to life with the help of Blake's wish. Nora gets along with both of Blake and Miira because it's impossible to be friend of one without being a friend of the other. She was also Nora's temporary minion. Grizz Head support reaper when Nora first joined Shibuya. She sees him as a mentor type, but also worries about him thanks to his inability to handle sad stuff like an unfortunate player's erasure. And now he's dead and Nora could not handle any mention of him and his death. Echo An (ex support reaper) angel who Nora enjoy a dear friendship with, and who Nora led a secret attempt to check out Ueno when Echo went missing. ((I really neglected that blog, I'm so sorry, I'm trash)). Nora may or may not have indirectly picked on Echo's boyfriend, Austin. Austin A former player, with a super nice shop that she likes to encourage Blake and Miira to trash. Sheba Macy One of Nora's best friend. Love and give her like five jumbo skittles bag for Macy every week or so. Chime good reaper friend. was player again, and partnered up with Sheba. Pluto Miss this heckler a lot???? Use him as another hanging post like V. Cannot believe that he regain his sight and is so proud of him. Is one of her favorite people. He's like, what? 6'3"? and is not in the top tall people to get rid of list. Huge love right there. Lorieth A good friend. Jokes about him being her 'grandson'. Is not scared of him or disturbed by the fact that he threatens people with knife. Cheer Nora considers Cheer a flirter and not to be taken seriously when he does flirt. Instead chose to just hit him in the head with a book if he flirt too heavily. Finds it funny to keep threatening to hit him with a book. One of these days he's going to get a permanent book bruise. Terrible enabler. Is good friend with him. Kei Nora's second conductor. Miss Trick but is bonding more with Kei and takes music lesson from him. She tends to be a bit protective of him thanks to a certain information that Kei shared with her, despite that he is a heck lot more powerful than her and has been around a lot longer than her. It still doesn't change the fact that she would fight all the angels if she has to. Finds it fun to tease him by retweeting raspberries desserts. Is really honored that Kei trusted her with information and with his daughter's safety. Mutual respect and trust between them Amaryllis Kei's adoptive daughter. Looks out for her. Occasionally view her as a little sister, but treat her as an independent adult despite her age and is willing to listen to any of her woes, whether it's reaper woes or boy trouble ones. Considers her as a good friend, and is a little overprotective of Amaryllis thanks to the fact that Ulfric almost took her away from Shibuya. Interestingly enough, Amaryllis is the reason why Nora get seriously injured whether it's directly or indirectly. (Out of control noise form, preventing the kidnapping of Amaryllis) Took care of her and Uso while Jean was in his coma. Toyo Dislike Toyo a lot, would fight them. Actually fought them with three drakes and almost erased them. Would reject anything Toyo suggest to her. Additionally doesn't like their tone and feel like they're making fun of her. -6/10 would not friend. Jean Consider him a good friend. Just don't know how to deal with him at times because she want him to stop being so stressed out and stop being a workaholic, especially since conductorhood seems to make Jean even stressed out. She even asked Kei for help. It really frustrated her and reconsidered her ability to help people around her. And make her consider if going back home would be better for her. Especially as her friends often move on while she feels like she's just staying the same. Caroline Good friend. Met her during one of the Game. Enjoy Caroline's company. Feels guilty about keeping a secret from her, but realize it's okay thanks to a conversation, and is happy that she now understand why the secret is kept from her. Charles -laughing in the distance- Loves the bunny and his attitude. Find him as a good support and a source of comfort for her after Grizz has been erased. Nezumi -louder laughing in the distance- Considers him a good friend. Is honestly surprised and easily amused by Nezumi's actions. Is very touched by the gifts he keep giving her whenever she goes on trip. She feels a little in debt to him for his kind actions and thought that he had shown to her and strive to return his kindness. She does his best to keep all his secrets. Secretly refer to him as Dormouse in her head. Can tolerate comfort from him, especially if he's in his other form. Masumi Is confused on how to feel about him. Consider him as a worst stick in the mud than V (which is saying something) and mean, especially since he banned her from Kyoto. But his kind gestures and actions made her feel bad for acting out against him (and sending him glitter bomb mails through Sheba). Also considers him a music dork. Conclusion: Masumi is a weird guy that makes no sense. some more name here because geeze fuck it's late and i know i'm missing a couple of good friends Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. To add, Meira, Taiki, Yasumu, Kaito, oh god kaito that should be fun. Ulfric bc why not. Celfi her adopted child, probably would be big sister to celfi. adopted celfi along with V (no one let nora be an actual parent), Trivia *Nora is an amazing book ninja *She has a not so secret love for blankets *She's self conscious about her height and would hover to be at eye level or taller than certain people. *''RISE NORA'' *''HAIL NORA'' *''PRAISE NORA'' Gallery noracommishclrfinal (1).png|Nora commissioned by @chou19_feif|link=https://twitter.com/chou19_feif tumblr_inline_o9mb7r5ogC1r483ys_500.jpg|Nora in usual style by @thenopecrowd CmlUUmMUsAA3zN3.jpg|Pouting Nora CmlQHYpUIAA4z5c.jpg|Chibi Nora CmlO1HJUsAAyPsb.jpg|Nora by @Say0ran|link=https://twitter.com/say0ran Miffed nora.png|High School Nora Trg nora.PNG|Old design of Nora (more like concept design) Category:Reapers Category:Week 5 Category:Week 6 Category:Week 7 Category:Week 8 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Support Reaper